deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerpuff Girls Battle Royale
Powerpuff Girl Battle Royale.png|Strunton Buttercup_vs_blossom_vs_bubbles.jpg|??? Death Battle PPG.png|JTH11 Powerpuff Girls battle royale.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Powerpuff Girls Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sugar, spice, and everything nice (with a dash of Chemical X)... and you get a Powerpuff Girl Battle Royale! Who'll win this: The leader and intelligent Blossom, the cute and sweet Bubbles, or the tough and violent Buttercup? Interlude Rush: In the City of Townsville, there is always trouble afoot. Only one team can stop the evil and save the city from doom. Bolt: And who'd think the heroes be 3-5 year old girls. Wait we're making pre-k girls fight to the death? Rush: Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Bolt: Bubbles, the sweetest girl on the team. Rush: And Buttercup, the toughest fighter. Since all 3 girls have soooooo many of the exact same abilities such as laser beams, supersonic screams, etc. we'll be focusing on what makes each individual stand out among the rest. Bolt: Yeah so don't expect these bios to be that long. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Blossom Rush: Everything Nice. Bolt: Everything Nice? Really? Blossom is the everything nice? Rush: Blossom is the leader of the trio. Easily the most level headed and mature member of the whole entire group. Bolt: Basically think of her as the Leonardo of the group. She's the brains. The smarty pants. She rather rely on smarts than brute force. Rush: Blossom is extremely skilled in equipping strategies on the fly. Bolt: Yeah like that time she equipped a plan to wipe out a meteor shower all by herself. Rush: Blossom's unique ability is her ice breath. She can freeze anything solid, even giant meteors from the sky. Bolt: Blossom may not be that strong but sure is a smart cookie. Blossom: We'd never join you! And it's because we are stronger! Bubbles Bolt: Sugar. This one is sugar. Rush: Bubbles is the nicest member of the entire group. She's the joy and laughter of the trio. Bolt: And she's so...well too sensitive. I mean come on, the littlest things make her cry for like no reason. Rush: Bubbles may get sensitive but when she's angry, watch out. While being "Bubblevicious" Bubbles was able to complete a training simulation on level 11. Bolt: Why is that impressive? Because neither Blossom nor Buttercup could complete it on that level. Rush: Bubbles unique ability is the ability to understand different languages better than the others. She's even been shown to read a Japanese manga without much issue. Bolt: Yeah and even though every member has the sonic scream, Bubbles likes to use hers the most. Rush: Other than being the most sensitive powerpuff girl, Bubbles can really pack a punch. Bubbles: You're not evil, you're just really dirty. Buttercup Bolt: SPICE! This is the best PPG on the team. Well to me anyway. Rush: Buttercup is the toughest fighter out of the trio. Easily the strongest there is. Bolt: Buttercup can be a bit reckless, always preferring to rush in. This usually works for her in some situations but it's also bitten her in the butt a number of times. So has her anger. Rush: Aha! Buttercup maybe known for being the most hot headed member, but she did eventually learn inner peace and keep her cool. Bolt: Really? Creators must've forgotten that. Rush: Buttercup's unique ability is the ability to roll her tongue, something that no one else in Townsville can't do. Bolt: What? You gotta be kidding? Anyone can do that, even me. (*rolls tongue). Rush: Buttercup may not be the brains, but her brawns make her easily the most dangerous PPG there is. Buttercup: Who you calling cute? '' Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Who are you rooting for? Blossom Bubbles Buttercup DEATH BATTLE: The Powerpuff Girls Battle Royale Strunton Narrator: The City of Townsville. So peaceful. So joyous. Weird. This city is usually ran by villains by the time I introduce the show. What's going on? Where is everyone? Why is... Camera pans over to the Powerpuff girls. Narrator: (*gasps) GIRLS! What are you doing? All three girls got into a fighting pose. Narrator: No no no. We're on that web series Death Battle aren't we? Now girls, don't do this. Think about it. You're killing your sisters. Childhoods will be ruined. Whoever's writing this, please stop. Strunton: Sorry narrator but the show must go on. Alright girls. FIGHT! (Cue Under My Control - Kirby's Return To Dreamland) Buttercup made the first move. She dashed towards Blossom, the strategist of the trio. Buttercup attacked. She threw a punch at her sister but Blossom dodged the attack. Buttercup then threw a flurry of attacks. Hoping she could land at least one hit on Blossom. “STOP DODGING!” Buttercup demanded. “Well how about you stop missing?” Blossom taunted. Bubbles saw her chance. The Powerpuff girl in blue dashed at great speeds towards her brawlin sisters. Her eyes turned red. She unleashed her heat vision at her sisters. Blossom quickly noticed the attack coming towards her. Buttercup quickly noticed too. Blossom narrowly dodged the lasers. Quickly sidestepping to the left. Buttercup NEOed the lasers. You know, NEOed? The way Neo from the Matrix dodged the Agent’s bullets? Oh well, continuing. After NEOing the laser, Buttercup decided to return the favor. Eyes glowing red, she released her heat vision. Bubbles’ reaction was to quickly fire her heat vision. CLASH! The beams of heat clashed with each other. Both fighters tried to amp up the strength of their beams, hoping to overpower the other ones. Eventually, Buttercup’s heat vision began to push Bubble’s back. Buttercup amped her heat vision to 100%. The eyebeam attacked Bubbles, pushed her back into a nearby building. BAM!!! The blue heroine crashed into the building, bringing it down to the ground. Bubbles didn’t come out of the rubble but Buttercup knew she wasn’t down. “Oh come out ya big baby. I know an attack like isn’t going to keep you down,” Buttercup taunted. “COME ON I’M WAITING!” Buttercup scolded. Blossom was hiding on top of another building in the city. “If I stay out of sight, maybe my biggest threat will be tired to face me on at her full strength,” Blossom thought. (Music Fades) Buttercup began to ascend from the ground. “Well if you’re not going to come out then I guess I’ll go play with my other sister. She’s more of a challenge. Unlike you, ya big cry baby,” the green heroine of Townsville taunted. Underneath the rubble, Bubbles shed a tear. “I am not weak. I am strong. I’ll show you. I’ll show you and Blossom what I’m REALLY MADE OF!” Bubbles screamed to the top of her lungs. (Cue Red & Black ~NiGHTS and Reala Mix~) Bursting out the rubble, Bubbles ascended into the air. Rage filled her. Blossom’s jaw dropped. Astounded at what she was seeing. Buttercup cracked a smile. “What are you ready to face me this time?” Buttercup taunted. “STOP PICKING ON ME!” Bubbles yelled. She opened her mouth. SCREEECH!!!! Bubbles released the supersonic scream. Breaking windows, bringing down buildings. The sound waves hit Buttercup, knocking her back. The waves then hit Blossom, knocking her back. Bubbles ran out of energy releasing the scream. She stopped screaming. She then dashed towards Blossom, leaving a blue trail behind her, faster than the speed of light. She punched her strategic sister in the gut, sending her flying into the ground. Blossom landed into the streets of Townsville, leaving a crater in the streets. The rage filled Bubbles then dashed towards her sister of green. BAM!!! A fist to Buttercup’s gut. BAM!!! A kick to the stomach. BAM!!! An elbow to the back. Bubbles finished off her combo with a punch so hard, Buttercup broke the sound barrier on her way down to the ground. The impact of Buttercup landing into the ground was too much for the city block to handle. BOOM!!! Whelp. There goes that city block. Blossom ascended into the air. Scowling at the blue heroine. “Alright Bubbles,” Blossom said. “I think it’s time I put you in your place.” “We’ll see about that!” Bubbles exclaimed. Bubbles releasing her supersonic scream. Blossom quickly evaded. Bubbles was trying to target the leader of the team, but she failing. Blossom was just too quick for Bubbles to handle. She quickly dashed towards the blue terror. Quicker than Bubbles could realize, the bow wearing Powerpuff girl was face to face with her sister. Bubbles panicked. She threw a jab. Blossom caught her fist. Bubbles struck her foot outward. Blossom kicked her knee. “I’m sorry I have to do this Bubbles,” Blossom said. Blossom punched her sister in the face. Hitting her with enough force to knock her unconscious. Bubbles began to fall towards the ground. Blossom charged at her sister. “I’ll finish this,” Blossom said balling up her fist. She got closer. Closer. Closer to her sister. Until…. “NO YOU WON’T FINISH HER!” Blossom was kicked in the face. “IF ANYONE’s GONNA FINISH HER IT’S GONNA BE ME! BUTTERCUP!” Buttercup clenched her teeth. She descended down towards her blue sister. She punched her into the ground. Buttercup got on top of her sis. She threw multiple punches. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM Multiple extremely tough punches to the face. Every punch Buttercup threw, the ground beneath them began to crack. Bubbles, bleeding from her mouth, eye was swollen shut. Bubbles tried to yelp for help. “Goodnight, ya big cry baby,” Buttercup said. “NO!” Blossom screamed. (Music Stops!) She dashed as quickly as she could towards Buttercup. Buttercup’s eyes glowed. “NOOO!” Blossom yelled as she tackled her green sister. But she tackled her just a second too late. Buttercup managed to fire her heat vision, right at Bubbles head. The beams disintegrated the sugar of the group’s head. Bubbles was dead. “No,” Blossom said with a tear in her eye. “Bubbles. I was, too late.” “So what? You were about to finish her,” Buttercup said. Blossom turned around with rage in her eye. “I wasn’t going to kill her. She was my sister. What monster would kill their own sister?” Blossom questioned. “Ones trying to stay alive that’s who,” Buttercup answered. “You’re a monster Buttercup. I’m embarrassed to be related to you.” “Oh yeah! Well I’m embarrassed to be related to you. Afraid to do whatever it takes to survive.” Buttercup said. “You know what? I don’t kill my sisters, but you. You’re no longer my sister. If killing is what you think it takes to survive, then I’ll have to do it this one time to make sure you don’t harm anyone else,” Blossom said. Buttercup shed a tear. “Oh yeah. Well forget you then Blossom! Go ahead. Do it! If you think you can beat me then GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!!!” Buttercup screamed. “I’m sorry Buttercup.” Both fighters readied themselves. Strunton: Get ready for the final battle! GO! _ Buttercup quickly rushed in. She charged at Blossom. Leaving a green trail behind. Blossom quickly evaded the rampaging Powerpuff girl. She was behind her. Easily opening the distance. Buttercup turned around. She charged at the leader of the trio. Blossom closed her eyes. She began to blow cold air from her mouth. It was her ice breath. The ice breath began to quickly slow down Buttercup. She kept running in the path of the ice breath. She was face to face to Blossom. She threw a jab. The attack didn’t hit Buttercup. She was frozen solid. Blossom took a breath of relief. until The ice began to crack. “What?” Blossom questioned. Buttercup broke out of the ice. Her jabbing motion continued. Blossom caught the fist. Buttercup trying her best to overwhelm Blossom with her strength, was successful. Blossom was falling to her knees. When her knees fell unto the ground, the ground beneath her began to crack. Blossom was struggling to overpower Buttercup. Quickly she found the strength to at least push her sister off of her. Blossom quickly gave a quick jab to her sister. BAM! The force of the jab knocked back the toughest fighter of the trio. Buttercup quickly caught herself and regained her balance. She stared down the orange haired heroine. Blossom slammed her foot to the ground, causing a small crater underneath it, and charged at Buttercup. BAM! BAM! Blossom delivered two punches to the face. She attempted to deliver an uppercut, but Buttercup caught her fist. BAM! Buttercup struck Blossom with full force to the face. BAM! Again. The force caused Blossom’s body to push away from the green powerpuff. Blossom regained her balance. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Buttercup clenched her teeth. She leaped into the air. Blossom soon did the same thing. Both fighters were charging towards each other. Teeth clenched. Both yelled out their sister’s names “BLOSSOM!” “BUTTERCUP!” “BLOSSOM!” “BUTTERCUP!” Both fighter’s fist clashed with each other, but Buttercup had more force to her punch. She knocked Blossom out of the air. Face first to the concrete. Buttercup charged at Blossom. BOOM! A small explosion appeared, causing a huge crater to appear in the street. Inside the crater were the only surviving Powerpuff girls. Buttercup grabbed her sister by the throat and dragged her face through the ground. Buttercup threw Blossom into the air and punched her in the gut. Blossom was knocked out of the crater and into a nearby building. Blossom wasn’t down yet. She quickly dashed towards Buttercup. Giving her 4 punches to the face. Blossom ended her brutal combo with a mighty shoryuken. Buttercup staggered back just a little. Blossom wouldn’t let Buttercup rest. One. Two. 17 punches in the face and the gut. Blossom kicked Buttercup in the face. Knocking her back into the crater. Buttercup quickly regained her balance. Both fighters dashed towards each other. Both balled their fists. BAM! Buttercup landed a successful blow to the face. Blossom was knocked back into the wall of the crater. Buttercup quickly ran towards Blossom. She punched her deeper into the wall of the crater. BAM! BAM! BAM! Each blow was harder and harder. Blossom was sinking deeper and deeper into the wall. Buttercup stopped attacking. Blossom fell out of the wall and unto the floor. Buttercup placed her hands unto Blossom’s throat. Attempting to choke her to death. Blossom quickly reacted. Her eyes glowed. She released her eye beams, hitting Buttercup and launching her into the air. Buttercup caught herself in the air. She descended to the ground quickly. Buttercup dashed towards her quickly and grabbed Blossom by the leg. She leaped into the air. CRASH! Crashing through the concrete. The fight was going underground. Blossom landed hard on the surface that was underneath Townsville. Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the bow. She punched her in the gut. 1 2 9 punches to the gut. Buttercup then ripped off Blossom’s long orange hair. Blossom fell to the ground. Coughing blood. “Knew it,” Buttercup said. “You can’t defeat me. None of the Powerpuff girls can. You’re all just weight holding me down.” Buttercup’s eye began to glow. Blossom closed her eyes. Buttercup fired her eye beams. Blossom knew what to do. Quickly opening her eyes, Blossom dodged the eye beam. Charging at Buttercup at speeds faster than the speed of light. She hugged Buttercup by the waist. She took off into the sky. Blossom kept charging and charging into the skies, until they were in outer atmosphere. Blossom closed her eyes again. “What on Earth are doing?!” Buttercup wondered. Blossom’s eyes opened. “Finishing you off,” Blossom answered. She dashed back down towards the Earth. Quickly both girls caught on fire. From the City of Townville, the two girls falling looked similar to a comet or a shooting star. Getting closer and closer to the ground. Closer. And closer. And closer. BOOM! They crashed into the ground, causing an explosion who’s shockwave covered all of Townsville. The smoke cleared. Blossom and Buttercup were both on the ground bleeding out. Eyes blacked. Wounds everywhere. Part of their clothes ripped. Only one of the surviving girls managed to stand to her feet. Her red bow blowing in the wind. She walked over to the still conscience Buttercup. A tear came from the leader’s eyes. “I’m sorry Buttercup,” she wept. She blew extremely cold temperatures from her mouth. She was using her ice breath. She froze Buttercup solid. Blossom placed her foot on top of the frozen Buttercup. She broke the ice statue that was Buttercup with her foot, causing her mid-section to break into pieces and her body split in half. Blossom ascended into the air crying tears of sorrow. “I’m sorry Professor.” K.O! Blossom flies off. Conclusion (Cue Powerpuff Girls Theme) Bolt: Strunton! You sick bastard! Do you realize what you've just done? Not only did you just kill kindergarteners but you've destroyed so many childhoods right here. Rush: Watching the Powerpuff girls reboot in April just won't feel right now. Strunton: Yeah yeah. Whatever. This is my series and I do what I want. Go ahead and explain why the one with a bow won. Bolt: What if I don't want to? Strunton: Don't test me Bolt. I made you and I can erase you. Bolt: As if. You are not the boss of-''' Strunton: (*Erases Bolt). So sad. (*Draws new person). Welp Rush say hello to Larry. Rush: Larry? Strunton: Yeah. Unlike Bolt this one is respectful. Say hi Larry. '''Larry: Hi Rush. Strunton: Now chop chop. Do your job. Rush: Fine. There is a reason why the leaders are usually the main winners of battle royales. Larry: When it comes to strategy, Blossom has enough knowledge on her sister's strengths and weaknesses to come up with a plan to defeat them. And there's no doubt Blossom can make strategies on the fly. She's always creating plans on how to defeat the situation at hand on a daily basis. Rush: Poor Bubbles didn't stand a chance against her sisters because of her over sensitivity. Speaking of that, Blossom is also the only member of the group who has the least exploitable weaknesses. Larry: Yeah. Bubbles is too emotional and gets worked up easily while Buttercup has a temper problem and can get enraged easily. Sure she may have had training to keep calm, but Blossom has still gotten under skin in many episodes after that one. Rush: And Blossom is the only one with a unique ability that is the most useful during combat. I mean come on. Rolling your tongue and speaking different languages isn't going to be that helpful in combat. Larry: And finally out of all 3 Powerpuff Girls, it's been shown that under normal circumstances that Blossom is the best fighter out of all 3. In the episode "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" Princess Morebucks completely dominated Bubbles and Buttercup in their one on one fights. However, the princess didn't have what it took to defeat Blossom in her one on one. Rush: Overall Blossom's analytical & tactical skills, added with her more dangerous unique ability and better fighting skills, the other 2 really didn't have what it took to defeat their leader. Larry: This fight makes me feel 'Bubble'ly inside. I'm glad to see the winner had a blossoming victory. Rush: Ugh. Strunton can I have Bolt back. Strunton: Sure. In the next episode. Rush: Thank you. Larry: Aw. Rush: The winner is Blossom. ' ' Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016